Superhero
by Goth03
Summary: Ryan and Gabriella have a late night rendezvous. Gabriella/Ryan fluff. Oneshot. Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks.


**Title: Superhero **

**Rating: K+ **

**Description: Ryan and Gabriella have a late night rendezvous. Gabriella/Ryan fluff. Oneshot. Please read and review, but no flames. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Set during the second film, at Lava Springs, after Gabriella has broken up with Troy. _

**Superhero**

It was late, and he was late. Unfortunately there seemed to be a late running theme that evening, a theme that he, Ryan, just could not shake.

His sandals slapped the concrete furiously as he made his way across the pool area to the vast golf green that lay beyond.

Her figure was silhouetted upon a verge. She was looking upwards to the stars; they were laid out beautifully in the heavens, sparkling like diamonds set into the velvety bed of distant space.

As he approached, she turned, with an unmistakable smile filtering onto her features.

"Ryan." The way she said his name made his stomach flip and curl up, like a shy animal. He subconsciously began to twist the bottom of his blue cardigan as he came to a halt just before her. They were moments apart, their breath rippled upon each other's cheeks hotly, penetrating the cool night air that held them.

"You came," Gabriella said breathlessly, and wrapping her arms around herself, she shrugged her shoulders, "gets cooler here at night, huh?"

Within seconds Ryan had stripped himself of his cardigan, and before Gabriella could stop him; he had draped it around her shoulders.

"There you go." He said, straightening out the blue piece of clothing and doing up a couple of the buttons with careful fingers.

"Thanks, but now you'll get cold," she murmured, and stepping slowly forwards, she took Ryan's hands in hers, "we'll just have to stay close, you know for body heat..." Something stirred in the depths of her eyes.

Ryan nodded. He could not find reason to disagree with what Gabriella had said; in fact, he found himself moving closer and closer to her, and before long, they were pressed firmly together and somehow his arms had found their way around her slim frame, drawing her to him.

Wordlessly, she nuzzled her smile into his torso, taking in his scent. Ryan felt the breath catch in his lungs as Gabriella's warm breath fluttered across his exposed neck.

They stood there, in the still night, soundlessly loving one another. Holding tightly onto each other, and holding onto their love. Everything felt perfect.

After a moment, Gabriella stirred. She laughed a little to herself, and Ryan found himself smiling at the sound. It made him feel warm in his heart.

"What is it?" He asked softly, keeping his arms around her. He rested his chin gently on her soft hair, not able to resist the feeling of glowing contentment that was flooding through him.

"I feel like a superhero." Gabriella murmured into Ryan's chest. He could feel her smiling again.

"Why?" He asked soothingly; their voices were barely louder than whispers. It was almost as if they were afraid that speaking too loud, would cause the dream to shatter.

"Well, by day I'm one person, and by night..." Gabriella began; she traced a finger absently over Ryan's shirt collar. She thought briefly of all her friends, who knew nothing of her and Ryan's secret night time meetings. She wondered if they could be happy for her. She hoped so.

Coming back to the moment, she hugged Ryan closer to her.

"By night, you're another person entirely," Ryan finished her sentence neatly; he nodded his head slightly, "because you're with me. Yeah I get that."

"Is that stupid?" Gabriella asked; she found his hands, and linked her fingers through his, like vines.

"No." He paused, and smiled into her hair before adding, "well as long as I'm not just your hapless sidekick."

Gabriella moved her face back, so that she could look at Ryan properly. He fell into her eyes as soon as he caught sight of them.

"Of course not. You're my Mary Jane." Gabriella joked. Her eyes lit up with sparkling silent laughter, and before long, Ryan had raised his hands to her face, taking in every beautiful contour of her features. He stared at her, blown away by her beauty, and astounded that he had such an amazing girl before him, who loved him. Pressing his lips to hers, he softly kissed her, loving everything about her.


End file.
